2nd Rugrats
by Sweet Emmanuel
Summary: The Rugrat kids are finally taking over their parents place with their sense of adventure.
1. Info

Author Note: Everyone is doing this offsprings and second generation story and that honestly give me an idea. :) I have been having writers blocks for my others stories which sadly I still have so I haven't been on as much. This is only an introduction story to my personal ocs. Umm you all already know Abigail and George so I won't introduce them. You all also know Derek and Meg.

**Bishop and Eberhart Family:**

Name: Wendy Ann Eberhart Bishop

Age: 7-8

Birth date: June 14th, 2020

Appearance: Wendy has long waist length black hair, with beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Her skin is ghostly-pale.

Name: Cameron Caleb Eberhart Bishop

Age: 5-6

Birth date : August 2nd, 2022

Appearance: Cameron has short ginger hair with the sides shaved and a lighten bolt design on the right side. He has beautiful sapphire blue eyes and slight tannish skin.

**Finster and Bishop family:**

Name: Aiden Jamel Bishop Finster

Age: 3-4

Birth date: September 22nd, 2024

Appearance: Aiden has short dark red hair with amazing emerald green eyes. His skin is slight pale with color.

**Pickles and Bishop family: **

Name: Olympia Chelsea Bishop Pickles

Age: 1-2

Birth date: May 10th, 2026

Appearance: Olympia has long shoulder length dark purple hair with beautiful azure eyes and fair skin.

Name: Alexander Mat Bishop Pickles

Age: 0

Birth date: December 18th, 2029

**Wehrenberg and Pickles family:**

Name: Preston Michael Pickles Wehrenberg

Age: 3-4

Birth date: November 21st, 2024

Appearance: Preston has short slicked back blonde hair with amazing bright blue eyes and fair skin.

Name: Dustin Ash Pickles Wehrenberg

Age: 3

Birth date: February 2nd, 2025

Appearance: Dustin has short/curly dirty blonde hair with sky blue eyes and pale fair skin.

Name: Zinna Lulu Pickles Wehrenberg

Age: 0

Birth date: July 18th, 2029

**Jacob and Smith family:**

Name:BlairVivianJacobSmith

Age: 3-4

Birth date: May 27th, 2024

Appearance: Blair has long/straight blue black hair with gray eyes with a taint of crystal blue around the pupil.

**Park and DeVille family: **

Names: Niven and Zane Martin DeVille Park

Age: 1-2

Birth date: January 1st, 2026

Appearance: Zane has short light brown hair and light brown eyes. Niven has neck length dark brown hair and green eyes.

**DeVille family: **

Names: Chester Lee and Quinta Annemarie DeVille

Age: 3-4

Birth date: June 18th, 2024

Appearance: Chester has light brown hair with hazel eyes. Quinta has long elbow length dark brown hair with hazel eyes.

**Matthew** **and** **Carmichael** **family:**

Name: Shelby Ruby Carmichael Matthew

Age: 3

Birth date: January 12th, 2025

Appearance: Half African American/ Half Irish. Fairly with skin- inherited from father. Dirty blonde hair- inherited from father and brown eyes.

Name: Trevor Connor Carmichael Matthew

Age: 1-2

Birth date: October 31st, 2026.

Appearance: Half African American/ Half Irish. Light brown skin- lighter than Susie's. Short dark brown her with light sky blue eyes- inherited from father.

**Pickles and Rex family:**

Name: Jake Samuel Adams Pickles Rex

Age: 3-4

Birth date: July 4th, 2024

Appearance: Part Russian and German. Jake has short blonde hair with azure blue eyes and ghostly pale skin.


	2. Teasing Chapter

Aiden Jamel Bishop Finster, three year old son of Chuckie and Natalie Finster. Many would describe his personality as outgoing, someone who isn't afraid to take chances or the complete opposite of his father which he definitely was. Unlike his father he is the leader of the group, bringing the kids on amazing adventures but today is kinda a different day. Today he was hanging out with his best friend three year old, Blair Vivian Jacob Smith who is also someone he has a crush on. They were visiting the park with his and Blair's mother. Sabrina and Natalie.

Aiden wanted to look nice for Blair today even though they were going to just play around the park. He was dressed in some tannish pants with a black polo shirt and white sneakers. When his eyes landed on Blair he blushed lightly, she was dressed in a beautiful light yellow dress and her hair was tied up in a bun with a white bow.

"Hey Aiden!" Blair waved walking over towards her best friend with a grin.

"H-H-Hey B-Blair" Aiden said shyly.

Blair was confused by the way he was talking and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you okay Finster? You're talking kinda funny".

"No...I mean yes I'm fine Smith! Just excited about playing that's all" Aiden said trying to save himself from embarrassment.

"Good because I have a fun game we can play!" She said with excite grabbing his hand running over towards the monkey bars. "It's called who can reach the top first okay?".

Aiden looked at the top of the monkey bars with a smirk. He was a master at climbing them. He was sure he was going to win. "You're on Blair, I'm going to win this". The two were about to start climbing until a shadow covered them forcing them to turn around. Standing behind them was an older kid with messy brown hair and braces.

"What do you think your doing on my monkey bars?" He asked snapping at the two.

"I don't see your name on it! This isn't your monkey bars buddy!" Aiden argued back, he wasn't going to allow this big kid to push them around.

"Yeah you tell him Aiden!" Blair cheered him on glaring at the bully. The bully didn't like that they were actually arguing back and pushed Aiden down on the ground making him scape his elbow.

"This is my monkey bars now beat it!" He said with a smirk as Blair helped up her best friend walking away.

(A/N: I know its jungle gym, but I'm to lazy to change it, maybe in the future)

"I'm sorry you got hurt because I wanted to play on the monkey bars" Blair frowns as they both sat in the sandbox.

Aiden shakes his head with a huge grin. "This isn't your fault don't worry about it. Plus it was just a little scratch" he said showing her the scrap on his elbow. "As long as you didn't get hurt I'm fine".

"Thank you Aiden, Hey maybe tomorrow we play with Chester and Quinta!" Blair said with a huge smile, a smile that Aiden adored. Aiden nods his head, he did actually want to hang out with everyone tomorrow. Maybe they could do something fun tomorrow without getting bullied by any random kids. The only bullied they had to worry about was Wendy.

"Hopefully Wendy isn't with us tomorrow, she is really mean" Aiden said with a frown, Blair nods her head ing agreement.

A/N: This is just something small next chapter should be longer and filled with more detail. I'm actually getting back into the writing mood.

Here are the roles.

Leader: Aiden Finster

Leader's Best Friend: Blair Smith

Bully: Wendy Bishop

Handful Twins: Chester and Quinta

Scared Cat: Trevor Carmichael

Scared Cat's brave sister: Shelby Carmichael

Bullies Best Friend/ Good Person: Megan Pickles

Rest Of Children, extras that appear in some chapters.


End file.
